1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a universal joint.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-336783 discloses a tripod constant velocity universal joint as a known art that displaces torque transmission members (rollers) along roller guide surfaces upon rotational phase change in an outside joint member and an inside joint member.